


Up In The Air

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson have a (very) short talk in an unusual location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. One hundred words. I am greatly indebted to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daasgrrl/profile)[**daasgrrl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daasgrrl/) for her invaluable suggestion for the final line.

  
**STATUS:** Crossposted to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/house_wilson/profile)[**house_wilson**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/house_wilson/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/housefic/profile)[**housefic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/housefic/) , and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/house100/profile)[**house100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/house100/)  
 **TITLE:** Up In The Air  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nightdog_writes/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nightdog_writes/)  
 **PAIRING:** House/Wilson, with Cameron possibly lurking in the background  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WARNINGS:** None  
 **SUMMARY:** House and Wilson have a (very) short talk in an unusual location.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** This is a drabble. One hundred words. I am greatly indebted to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daasgrrl/profile)[**daasgrrl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daasgrrl/) for her invaluable suggestion for the final line.  
 **BETA: Silverjackal,** with an honorary nod to **daasgrrl**.

 **Up In the Air**

  
The county fair had been Cuddy's idea; House had sniped and moaned but gone along. Now he and Wilson sat cautiously in the Ferris wheel car as the giant wheel slowly turned.

"So you're moving back in with me," House said.

"Seems to be for the best. Your relapse after the shooting didn't seem to bode too well for living on your own at the moment."

Far below, they could see the Fellows watching.

"If you'd rather have Cameron ..." Wilson murmured.

House looked away. The wheel stopped, jerking mechanically.

"Now we're stuck here," House growled.

Wilson glanced at him.

"Were you going somewhere?"

  
~fin


End file.
